Fabule de Esop
300px ------ ro Măgarul şi stăpânii săi Un măgar avea drept stăpân un agricultor. Munca la câmp i se păru grea, iar mâncarea puţină, aşa că îi ceru lui Zeus să îi schimbe stăpânul. Zeus îi îndeplini ruga şi măgarul ajunse la un cărăuş. Poverile erau grele, drumurile lungi şi măgarului i-a fost şi mai greu. L-a rugat din nou pe Zeus să îi schimbe stăpânul. Zeus i-a spus că e ultima oară când îi îndeplineşte dorinţa. Măgarul a ajuns la un tăbăcar care îl bătea. Gemând, măgarul se gândi că a ajuns şi mai rău, la unul care îi tăbăceşte pielea şi acum şi i-o va tăbăci şi după ce va muri. Morala: Cine e nemulţumit într-un loc, greu îşi va găsi mulţumirea în altele. en The Ass and His Masters by Aesop Translated by George Fyler Townsend (1887) An Ass, belonging to an herb-seller who gave him too little food and too much work made a petition to Jupiter to be released from his present service and provided with another master. Jupiter, after warning him that he would repent his request, caused him to be sold to a tile-maker. Shortly afterwards, finding that he had heavier loads to carry and harder work in the brick-field, he petitioned for another change of master. Jupiter, telling him that it would be the last time that he could grant his request, ordained that he be sold to a tanner. The Ass found that he had fallen into worse hands, and noting his master's occupation, said, groaning: "It would have been better for me to have been either starved by the one, or to have been overworked by the other of my former masters, than to have been bought by my present owner, who will even after I am dead tan my hide, and make me useful to him." fr de it es pt --------------- ro Lupul și mielul Un lup, întâlnind un miel rătăcit de turmă, se hotărî să îl prindă și să îl mănânce. Căută însă temeiuri care să-i arate mielului că are dreptul să îl mănânce. Întâi îi spuse mielului că anul trecut îl rănise cu niște vorbe grele. Mielul behăi trist, spunând că nici nu era pe lume pe atunci. Lupul spuse atunci că e vinovat fiindcă paște pe pășunea lui. Mielul spuse că nici nu a gustat din iarbă. Lupul îl învinovăți atunci că a băut din apa lui, dar mielul răspunse că el încă se hrănește numai cu laptele mamei lui și nu s-a atins nici de apă. Atunci lupul îl înhăță fără nici o vorbă, îl mâncă și apoi spuse: ”N-am să rămân eu fără cină, fiindcă tu n-ai nici o vină !” Morala: Dreptatea e întotdeauna de partea celui mai tare. en The Wolf and the Lamb ONCE upon a time a Wolf was lapping at a spring on a hillside, when, looking up, what should he see but a Lamb just beginning to drink a little lower down. "There's my supper," thought he, "if only I can find some excuse to seize it." Then he called out to the Lamb, "How dare you muddle the water from which I am drinking." "Nay, master, nay." said Lambikin; "if the water be muddy up there, I cannot be the cause of it, for it runs down from you to me. "Well, then," said the Wolf, "why did you call me bad names this time last year?" "That cannot be," said the Lamb; "I am only six months old." "I don't care," snarled the Wolf; "if it was not you, it was your father;" and with that he rushed upon the poor little Lamb and Warra warra warra warra warra-- ate her all up. But before she died she gasped out-- "Any excuse will serve a tyrant." fr de it es pt --------------- ro Câinele, cocoșul și vulpea Un câine și un cocoș, care călătoreau împreună, au fost prinși de întunericul nopții într-o pădure mare. Au ales un copac mare și gros și cocoșul s-a cocoțat sus pe o ramură, în timp ce câinele s-a ghemuit la poalele copacului. Dimineață, cocoșul începu să cânte tare, așa cum fac toți cocoșii în zori de zi. O vulpe, auzindu-l, s-a gândit că i-ar fi bun la masa de dimineață. Se așeză chiar sub ramura pe care stătea cocoșul și îi spuse, cu glas prefăcut, că ar vrea să-l cunoască pe acela care cântă cu o voce atât de dulce și să-și petreacă împreună toată ziua. Cocoșul îi spuse să dea ocol copacului, să-l trezească pe portarul său care îi va da drumul la el. Vulpea ocoli copacul și, când ajunse la câine, acesta sări și o înșfăcă în colți. Morala: Cine sapă groapa altuia, cade singur în ea. en The Dog, the Cock, and the Fox A Dog and a Cock being great friends, agreed to travel together. At nightfall they took shelter in a thick wood. The Cock flying up, perched himself on the branches of a tree, while the Dog found a bed beneath in the hollow trunk. When the morning dawned, the Cock, as usual, crowed very loudly several times. A Fox heard the sound, and wishing to make a breakfast on him, came and stood under the branches, saying how earnestly he desired to make the acquaintance of the owner of so magnificent a voice. The Cock, suspecting his civilities, said: "Sir, I wish you would do me the favor of going around to the hollow trunk below me, and waking my porter, so that he may open the door and let you in." When the Fox approached the tree, the Dog sprang out and caught him, and tore him to pieces. fr de it es pt --------------- ro en fr de it es pt --------------- ro en fr de it es pt --------------- ro en fr de it es pt --------------- ro en fr de it es pt --------------- ro en fr de it es pt --------- Resurse * ro: 1, 2, ... * en: Aesop's Fables * fr: 1, Fables d’Ésope * de: 1, 2, 3 * it 1, 2 * es: Fábulas de Esopo * pt: Fabulas de Esopo Categorie:Texte poliglote